


I've Been Hungry for So Long

by lovelydarkanddeep



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Clit Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kylo eats Rey out, Kylo eats her out like a goddamn four course meal + dessert, Kylo's plush as hell mouth, Kylo's tongue goddamn, Oral Sex, Seriously though like, and - Maker - does she like it, why is his mouth so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydarkanddeep/pseuds/lovelydarkanddeep
Summary: "He takes the sight of her in.She’s splayed out on the kitchen table, legs obscenely spread and absolutely dripping for him - his own personal feast.“I think you’ll taste even better than the Christmas dinner we just had,” Kylo informs her, blowing a cool breath on her molten core."- - -Filling multiple anon prompts on Tumblr: 'Ben lavishes attention on Rey for her christmas gift (Aka his goddamn pouty mouth)'/'Kylo eats Rey out maybe?'also: 'REYLO SMUT REYLO SMUT REYLO SMUT'/'Holiday reylo smut please? Merry christmas!'/'Reylo smut plzzzz'/'ANY KIND OF SMUT (request)'/'I loved your nsfw fic! Keep writing more please! :)'





	I've Been Hungry for So Long

“I’ve wanted to have you like this since I saw you in that damned dress tonight. You looked absolutely mouthwatering.”   
  
The words are a throaty murmur against her breasts, which he nips and suckles at in tandem with his teasing fingers.

 

“You sure ripped it off me pretty fast for liking it so much,” Rey quips back, straining to keep her voice even despite his ministrations.

  
A dark chuckle on his end, one that has her soaking for him (as if she wasn’t already).

 

Said dress, plum, low cut, and tight, is a crumpled pile on their floor, along with her lace bra.

 

“Did you not wear panties because you knew what that dress would do to me? Because you’re such a greedy girl and wanted my fingers -  _ my mouth  _ \- on you as soon as possible?”

  
Rey’s own mouth is clamped shut to his questions, but that is  _ exactly _ why, goddamn him.

 

Kylo’s silky hair brushes along her food-swollen stomach as he teasingly nips and licks down it, those locks brushing lower and lower until-

 

Rey blows out a breath of annoyance as Kylo raises his head again, a knowing smirk on that red, sinner’s mouth of his.

 

He takes the sight of her in.

 

She’s splayed out on the kitchen table, legs obscenely spread and absolutely dripping for him - his own personal feast.

 

“I think you’ll taste even better than the Christmas dinner we just had,” Kylo informs her, blowing a cool breath on her molten core.

  
Rey whines, shifting on the table, desperate for his touch.

 

“So  _ greedy _ , little one,” he chastises, running his large hands along her inner thighs in a soothing caress that does little except ignite Rey further.

 

“What do you want?”

 

The question is simple, but Rey cannot get her mouth to work when he is so close to...so close to-

 

A nip of teeth on her inner thigh.

 

Rey spasms slightly, not expecting the touch nor how she finds her stomach clenching in delight at the act.

 

“Tell me, little one. Tell me what you want.”

 

Rey is almost sobbing by this point, eyes closed and breathing strained.

 

“Your mouth. I want your mouth on me,” she finally gets out in broken syllables, eyes fluttering as she attempts to look down at him between the cradle of her thighs.

 

Kylo tugs her legs closer around his neck in response, his face smug.

 

He suddenly licks a stripe up her center, tongue warm and wet and wonderful.

 

“Mm, you taste delicious,” he tells her, licking at her again, devouring her whole.

 

Rey lets out a low keen that has him smirking on her.

 

She can feel it - the upwards pull of his lips against her as the smirk forms.

 

His tongue is then undulating, plunging in and out of her, his lips moving,  _ humming _ .

 

The vibrations cause her to cry out, to flail beneath him, one large hand that spans the entirety of her lower abdomen holding her down.

 

Her own hand comes down to bury in his dark locks, gripping tight, a tether in an ocean of pleasure.

 

The sounds - god they’re filthy - fill the air. Slurps and moans and amused laughter.  _ His _ laughter at her coming undone beneath his skilled mouth.

 

He pulls away momentarily, possibly to breathe, making Rey whine at the loss of contact.

 

Yet her eyes automatically focus on those lips of his, red and plush and pouty.

 

They glisten wetly with her arousal, the sheen smeared down his chin in some kind of obscene trail, marking his path.

 

_ That mouth is made for pleasure _ , she thinks. Why the hell else would it be that freaking sinful?

 

With a slow, predatory smile, he returns to eating her out with an unprecedented ferocity, making her wail pitifully beneath him.

 

Her legs begin to shake, her lower stomach set aflame and clenching deliciously.

 

Kylo continues his attentions, hand caressing her abdomen, her slightly swollen belly.

 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he finally tells her, before giving a gentle nip on her clit with his teeth.

 

She shatters around his agile tongue, sobbing loudly, her legs unable to move.

 

Kylo patiently licks her through her through all of it, only stopping once the last shudders of her cunt subside, knowing she will be hypersensitive.

 

“Bed?” Rey finally asks after she regains her ability to speak.

 

“Bed? No, sweetheart. That was only the first course. And I’m still hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. If that didn't make me hungry AND thirsty smh.


End file.
